quantumbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Liam Burke psych evaluation
|image1 = Liam Burke's psych evaluation.png |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Liam Burke |author = Manuel Porretta |date = September 26, 2016 |time = 10:32AM |act = Act 2: Perfect Place to Hide Something |part = Act 2, Part 2: Ground Zero |location = Ground Zero |previous = RE: Liam Burke's Status |next = Schrodinger Diary }} Liam Burke psych evaluation is a email Narrative Object found in Act 2, Part 2 of Quantum Break. The email details Manuel Porretta's concerns over Liam Burke's mental stability following his removal from the Striker program by Martin Hatch. Content TO: MARTIN HATCH FROM: MANUEL PORRETTA DATE: September 26, 2016 – 10:32am SUBJECT: Liam Burke psych evaluation Martin, First of all, I have to again register my objection. What you are having me do under the guise of a “psych evaluation” is a blatant violation of Liam Burke’s doctor-patient confidentiality, and the only reason I’m doing this is because you leave me no other choice. Now, I recognize that in the world to come, our current rules and legislation – even our standards of morality – may no longer be applicable, but we aren’t there yet. You and Mr. Serene are placing the long-term mental wellbeing of hundreds of individuals in my hands, and I’m telling you right now, if they don’t trust not only me, but the system that put all of us put in our particular positions, there’s no way we can recover from it. On to Burke. It is my considered professional opinion that the man is a big of a powder keg. For all his calm exterior, he’s under tremendous pressure. I understand your reasoning for pulling him out of the Striker program, but what you have essentially done is instill in him a sense of encroaching doom. He doesn’t know the specifics, obviously; he didn’t make far enough into the program to be briefed on that we’re preparing for a future threat that is somehow related to the flow of time being interrupted – and that there are dangers out there, dangers that we have specifically been training the Striker units for. There are men who are content to merely follow orders and let others worry about the consequences. Burke is not one of them. He is willing to commit acts of violence without asking why, but don’t mistake that lack of qualms for blind obedience. Burke needs agency; he has a fundamental need to feel in control of his life, and you have put him in a position where that’s no longer possible for him. He’s good at seeing patterns and drawing accurate conclusions from facts available to him, and he has deduced – quite correctly – that he was being trained for a specific scenario that Monarch believes will happen. He is also painfully aware of the fact that if and when that scenario arrives, he will not be a part of the solution. He understands the nature of the Striker suits, that they are only useful in a zero state situation – and he understands that in such a situation a man without a Striker suit is, essentially dead. He doesn’t know about the Lifeboat protocol, obviously – but if he did, he’d then also know he’s not a part of it. Either way, the bottom line is that he’s in a hopeless situation. He fears that the end of the world is coming, and he knows that if it does, the only way he could survive is with the technology Monarch has denied him access to. He doesn’t understand the details, or even the exact nature of that end of the world, but that just makes it worse. Fear and lack of understanding breed tremendous anxiety. Mr. Hatch, he may not show it, but believe me, Burke feels it – for himself and for his family (it may interest you to know that his wife is pregnant. You understand how that adds to the pressure). To be honest, given the parameters we’re operating under, I don’t know how to resolve this. In Burke, you have a tremendously efficient operative, but you’ve put in an impossible position. I believe he will remain effective as long as he doesn’t have a reason to believe the scenario he fears is imminent, but once he believes it has arrived, all bets are off. That is, unless you can give him hope of survival – but at this point, resentment and suspicion are starting to turn into paranoia, and frankly, I’m not sure he would trust either of us anymore. And speaking of trust, I recommend you think about what I said about my opening paragraph, Martin. Our greatest challenge – and greatest assets – in the subjective years to come won’t be technological but all too human. Don’t make the mistake of seeing people as just entries on a spreadsheet. Category:Quantum Break Category:Narrative Objects Category:Email Collectibles Category:Act 2